1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method for operating the semiconductor device, or the like. For example, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a storage device, a method for operating the storage device, or the like.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the increase in the amount of data manipulated, a semiconductor device having a large storage capacity has been required. In such situations, the semiconductor device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a structure in which multilevel data is stored and read out.